For Honor: Sword and Axe
by XxF1R3H3ARTxX
Summary: While being ambushed, a young warden was found badly wounded by a group of Vikings and was taken into Gudmundr's village while being watched by a hard headed raider. This was 15 years before Apollyons attack. OC Warden x OC fem raider.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- The story begins/unexpected aid_

 _My POV_

It is September 10th in the year 1038, I have traveled for at least a few days, rarely sleeping do to bandits being on the roads and attacking people at night with little food and what is left of my water, just my luck when I should never have traveled alone the road. I stood my ground tired and hungry with long sword in hand sharp and ready as thirty five bandits surrounded me armed with swords and shields, maces, spears, bows and arrows like hunters surrounding a wolf only to piss me off. My name is Tyler Wallace, not much to say really only that I'm eighteen years old I have brown greenish eyes, dark brown hair, a few scars from sieging strongholds or fights with bandits or fellow knights. I am a Warden, a dedicated knight who swears to their oaths to be gods executioners like the Templar's in the past, or however people will see us as anyways, still an apprentice of the long sword training in the arts of knighthood to know the meaning of honor, duty, and discipline. I was training since I was a boy around seven years old following my fathers footsteps for he was once a warden himself during his years of service before he died by the hands of a murderer who was never seen nor caught so my fathers brother, my uncle took me in to raise me as his own. By the time I was twelve my fathers sword was passed on to me as it was passed on to him by his father, but I never fulfilled to completing my training to take an oath as a Warden and have been on my own for three years now living my life as a mercenary leaving the home and only family I had, so in many ways I am dishonoring my fathers memory as a knight. My mother I don't know so much about father spoke little about her, except that she was very beautiful and that she died sometime after I was born. This sword that was given to me it's a lot different then others in many ways, it is much wider, thicker, heavier and does more damage then an average long sword, durable enough to brake a ball on chain or a heavy shield without cracking, so some would say if it was ever possible. My armor once belong to my father as well, once I grew big enough to wear it the smiths repaired it to full condition, it shined brightly even if the clouds covered the sun made of silver with Red Crosses on the white linen, wearing a helmet with an embossing of a cross the center of it while wearing a detachable mail hood that's long enough to protects around my neck and some of my shoulders. Both shoulders are protected by pauldrons with separate joint plates with the left side has a bigger piece while the right side was small with an embossing of a wolf. A large piece of metal on my chest attached to a belt protecting my heart in the shape of a lions face, my chest armor is made of thick but flexible leather so the set is not so heavy move around in. A thick belt strapped around my waist with several leather bags on it and a canteen with only a mouthful of water left in it haven't had a chance to find a stream of unaffected by the wars that had been raging on for sometime now. Under my armor is my upper long sleeve mail habergeon. Two round pieces protects my elbows but can also be used to bash enemies in the face if close enough, the left one though is more protected by an additional piece, probably used to deflect and bounce of blows from certain angles. My gauntlets fully protect both my forearms and top of my hands while the joint plates protects the top of my fingers as each small piece for ten of my fingers are strapped around the cotton gloves. And last are the greaves that I wear that protects not just my shins, but it also protects up to my knees, boots, and back of my calf and heels. But now is no longer the time to say more about me for my story of how I lived has begun, now is the time for a possible fight to happen before the real beginning of my life. "Well well now boys, look who we got here", the bandits leader spoke out loud earning a chuckle from the group. The bandits leader wore leather armor carrying a large bearded axe, his one eye had no color meaning he's blind on one side while his other eye is green. Has a nasty scar on the one side of his face like a animal attacked him.

Bandit leader: "So what's a whoreson doing out here all alone, missed the taste of your mother's tits"?

I said nothing but I can feel my blood boiling for the way he spoke about my mother, but I controlled my anger and waited as he continues his ranting walking towards me.

Bandit leader: "Oh I'm sorry did hurt your feelings about mum boy, or too scared to talk? Don't worry, once we're done with you we'll just pay her a visit and the whore won't be alone any-".

Like a blur I lifted my sword from below and cut his right arm off hearing him scream in so much pain, but I wasn't done as I spun around lifting my sword up high so he could see the last thing before death claims him and cutting him down through his head. The bandits stared in shock never seeing anyone move that fast before with such a large sword. Doesn't surprise me so much since it's happened many times before, but the question is this...who will make the next move?

Me: "Who's next now"?

Suddenly one of the bandits charged at me with axe in hand went for an overhead strike while the archers prepare their bows and arrows. As for me quickly reacting I evaded the attack striking him in the forehead with the pommel grabbing him by the shirt using him as a shield against archers as they let loose their arrows aiming at me. The bandit died quickly from one of the arrows puncturing him through his lung. But then I felt a sharp pain in my right leg, I looked down to see that an arrow hit me. Then three more came at me armed with spears, I never do so well against people who uses them, so I went on the defensive using the length of my sword as they near themselves towards me along with others behind them. I notice that the five archers were ready to fire so I had to do something quick but before I could one of the spearmen thrust forward his spear, I manage to barely dodge the attack as the aimed for chest but instead grazed my arm against the sleeve of my habergeon, but one of the other two spear men stabbed me in my right leg, growling loudly in pain I grabbed the third spear that missed me, using my sword to trip him while pulling the spear out of his hands and with all my strength thrusting it through the one that stabbed me right into his chest piercing through the rib cage and throug the other side which will kill him slow but quickly. Pulling the spearhead out of my leg, ignoring the pain giving into the anger I stabbed through the third spearman that was still on the ground before he getting the chance to get on his knees right into his back making him scream to the heavens. I could feel myself already getting tired from losing a lot of blood and my sword is getting heavier in my hands and my right leg is ready to soon give out, I have to finish this and make a run for it because I'm alone and there's no one out here that will be able to lend me a blade. It's now or never as I charged at them with a battle cry lifting my sword up high, one went to bash me with a shield I step aside spinning myself around slicing his back open cutting through his leather armor ending his life charging to the next one who didn't have time to react so taking the opportunity I pierced through his chest halfway of my blade. I felt two more arrows hit me both piercing through my left shoulder pauldron and into my arm forcing my body to coil for a moment but I willed myself to ignore the pain, to keep moving. Pulling the blade out from the bandits corpse another bandit with a long sword went to thrust for my side, instead of dodging this time I dove into the swordsman who was too late to pull away his attack, I charged right into him swinging my sword into his stomach slashing it clean open, but I wasn't done as I swept his feet with great force of my second swing and shoulder bashing him knocking his dead corpse away a few feet away. But then just when I felt all that momentum being build up, what felt like a boulder knocking me down to the ground knocking the air out of me and losing grip of my sword losing all of that momentum. Coughing I tried to get back up only to be kicked in the stomach, I feel like I was puke my guts out and I couldn't breathe through my helmet anymore, my vision was darkening as the pain was building up. Then I felt a pair hands grab me and felt like I was being thrown by a strong man, feeling myself hit the ground, my helmets strap rip allowing it to leave my head now defenseless in exchange to feeling so much desperately needed air filling my lungs clearing my vision but now throwing up. Blood was seeping from my head down my face and I don't have much strength left so I can't use my sword anymore, armor is weighing too much on me now, I'm not as religious as I was in my earlier years but I still believe in my father the almighty holy Son of God and I'm praying to him for help to be close by. I looked up and notice crows squawking flying in circles, it was a bad sign, so I made the hardest choice something that hurts more then anything in the world, I had no choice but to leave my fathers sword and being close to a small hill with several bushes and trees I had to risk it, I try again to get up crawling my way to the edge only to feel a pair of hands wrapping around my neck causing me to choke. It was a bandit with a leather shield and was wearing chainmail and a iron helmet, pushing me into a tree. I was starting to lose vision again trying fight my way out of his but failing. The bandit spoke quietly and whispers to me.

Bandit: "Go on whoreson call for help, scream as loud as a virgin whore, there's no one out here that's gonna save your fuckin' arse"!

The last thing I remembered was seeing a spear head pierce from behind and through sticking out of his chest his grip and hearing someone battle crying a word "Valhalla" and then came the sound of horses and men before feeling myself fall and everything turning black. Is this it for me, the end of my story? If it is then so be it, at least I'll finally get to see my mother and know what she looks like and see my father again.

* * *

 _Many days later_

I felt myself slowly waking up, staring at a wooden ceiling with a chandelier lit with candles seeing myself laying in a warm bed covered by sowed pelts of animal fur, I felt like I slept through two seasons and had a strange feeling that someone was sleeping with me. Looking down under the pelts I saw the state I was in, someone removed both my clothes and my armor and my sword now gone, my wounds were cleaned, sowed and bandaged with care. But now looking around, I see the room I am currently in was big with lots of things around, another room to my next to the door, a fireplace that was being used as of this moment in the far corner, a book shelf, shelving units with stuff on them, a large desk, a rug of a giant white bear on the floor, and a dresser with a clean set of clothes on top. As I was about to get up I notice there was food next to me on a small dresser next to some candles, it looked freshly made, I shouldn't eat it though not knowing if it might be poisoned or not, but I couldn't resist my hunger or thirst any longer after not eating a proper meal for days and constantly being on the road so I grab the plate sitting up and ate what it had to offer, small cut pieces of venison, few pieces salmon, pork bites on sticks with smoked peppers, small block of cheese, and three small pints of water. After sometime has pass I started to feel my strength slowly returning and stomach no longer in pain, but despite all that it wasn't enough for me to stand up on my own yet but I felt relief for my stomach wasn't empty anymore. So I put the platter back on the dresser and laid back in bed ready to fall back asleep when I heard the in front of me open and who came through the door, that is where my life changes forever and where my story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone I just want to thank everyone who's following me for being patient with me and my stories I decided to take a break from writing stories for awhile and concentrate on myself, but enough of that here's the next chapter of my For Honor story.**_

 _Chapter 2: A New Beginning_

As the door opens I watched as a large white bearded man walks in, it was a Viking bigger if not more muscular then I am, his long hair is ash white and his eyes were bright blue, wearing leather armor with three tusks on his left pauldron, head of a wolf on his right, his arms had tattoos of symbols that are unknown to me and wore a helmet with silver wings. I didn't say anything, and was ready to fight if I have to even I'm not strong enough. "I see that you are finally awake boy", his tone was deep just like a Vikings tone should be, but it was soft. Before I could think of what I wanted to say he continues, "you've been sleeping for many days since we first found you fighting off the bandits and have not awaken 'til now boy. But since you're awake now how do feel son? Is your leg still sore, you were lucky that neither the arrow or spear hit the bone otherwise you would not be able to properly stand on that leg anymore".

I didn't know how to respond, I couldn't even believe this is actually happening, I mean a Viking and his clan saved me? I thought they were just bloodthirsty killers who love the thrill of battle, who raid villages and strongholds killing everyone in their path and leaves none alive. I tried to sit up but couldn't for some reason. "You're not strong enough yet lad", the old Viking continues to speak, "your wounds haven't fully healed yet and will take time before your strength returns". He then walks over in the over room coming back out with a what looked like a crutch.

Old Viking: "But for now use this, you're gonna need this for awhile until then, but first let's get you dressed before heading outside".

So pulling the fur pelts off he helps me sit up walking over to the dresser with a pair of tunics getting me dressed, gently pulls me up with thick hands using the crutch to help find my balance to stand. Looking down I notice how swollen my leg is through the bandages and god even by looking it hurtsHe walks in front of me to open the door and felt suns light hit my eyes and the cold air hit me as I limp outside. My eyes started to hurt from the brightness, but after a few seconds the stopped hurting as they slowly adjust I could see that it was lightly snowing, the whole village of other Vikings all of them big and muscular even the women here are all muscle wearing leather armor some with chainmail armed with shield and sword, or spear, axes, bearded axe, swords longer then mine, children chasing each other with wooden swords. I watched them as they were doing their own thing. "It's amazing isn't it," the Viking spoke looking at his clan, "seeing my people live their lives even when we will have possible grim times ahead of us". I just nodded watching them.

Viking: "Come, let us walk together through the village shall we"?

Taking my time we begin to walk by them when I begin to notice that some were staring at us, mainly me which wouldn't surprise since I'm a foreigner to them, some looked me with disgust possibly because I'm a knight, some were kind, some were curious, some looked with pity and I hate pity. "If I may ask you a few questions," I begin to talk earning his attention towards me, "where am I exactly and who are you"?

Old Viking: "To answer one of them my name is Gudmundr".

Right there I stopped where I was and just stared at him, this was not some old Viking that I'm finding myself walking with, this is a living legend who is both respected and loved by many of his people. His legend spread so far that even I heard so much about him, whose led his people, his brothers and sisters to many victories.

Me: "Wait you mean you're THE Gudmundr, the legendary warlord known as the 'Jarl of Wolves' the 50 men slayer who has the gift of taming wolves to fight in his battles"!?

Gudmundr: "*chuckles* Yes that is me boy, I'm surprise that you know something's about me for someone your age".

Me: "I used to read stories about you and your battles in my homeland when I was little. I never thought I would have a chance to actually meet you let alone be in your village. I must say seeing you it's a great honor".

Gudmundr: "Hehe boy I'm just an old Viking whose song is made by his act of how he wishes to be remembered".

Me: "I-I am still honored to have the chance jarl".

He smirked at me and we continued walking slowly taking my time not to stress my wounds especially my leg.

Gudmundr: "And to answer your next question your in my village, among my people, home and land, we saw you fighting a large group of bandits and would have died if not for our aid".

I still had more questions to ask but I wasn't which to start with, I mean this is a Viking village, yet they seem different, I don't even know how to say it. As we continue walking I saw in the lower part of the village a small courtyard a few Vikings fighting each other with different styles of combat, while others would watch and joke, while others do whatever they're doing and just seeing this makes them look more...normal, it's as I said I don't know what to say. "Come boy I want to show something", the jarl said as we head for the front part of the village in the lower section walking through the gateway then mounting on horses by the stables. As we rode on the horses there was only silence, I didn't really know how to speak after so many things have recently happened, so I continued follow Gudmundr wandering what he wanted to show me and why but I said nothing remaining silent. Riding up on a hill few miles away from the village, the jarl help me down taking taking both the horses and tying the to a horse post. Looking down and I saw the entire village surprised to see it was big and how much it had to show, a castle, more houses, more then one courtyard, on the far left it has fields for cropping, a large inn in the middle, it even has a dock for boats and Viking ships. I'm not one for views or sight seeing but this beautiful especially with the snow. "For years even as a pup I would always come up here to relax my mind whenever times do become grim", Gudmundr spoke looking down at his village.

Gudmundr: "Tell me boy, what do you see down there"?

Me: "I'm not sure what you mean my lord, I see a large village filled with warriors, has good source of food by water and land, homes, a inn filled with music and ale to talk and rest, few blacksmiths, courtyards and that's it".

The jarl just laughs, possibly not taking my answer serious enough as I list what I saw.

Gudmundr: "The exact answer I was expecting to hear was hope".

Me: "Hope"?

Gudmundr: "Aye, the world is changing boy, these lands won't be the same as will my people, I felt change in the wind and the trees tell me something is coming and we must be ready for whatever it maybe. That is why we must have hope, it's what keeps us going keeps us alive, for fate is our teacher, and we are but it's students".

I felt myself nodding in agreement with the jarl, just hearing the way this man spoke tells me that he has seen many things in his days up to present, the world is slowly changing, and we must be ready for whatever fate has in store for us. Though the moment was interrupted by the sound of horses coming from the woods, turning around I saw a small group of Vikings riding towards us and leading them was a woman, who looks to be young carrying a bearded axe wearing armor covering her right arm while left arm was covered only around the shoulder and the upper part of the arm and wearing a helmet with two small horns on both sides pointing down. The riders slow down the horses until they have come to a complete stop, the young girl looking at me with discuss and even hate something I didn't expect to see, but softens as she changes her direction towards Gudmundr. "What is this jarl", She spoke discuss in her tone, "you let this foreigner, this enemy to still live and aloud him to stay in our home"?!

Gudmundr groans taking off his helm showing more of his face to be shown rubbing his eyebrows in aggravation. "For the last time child he is not our enemy, and he was badly wounded almost beyond aid, it was no place for a young man to die and wouldn't be right to leave him to bled til death had claim him".

Young woman: "But he is a knight Gudmundr he will-".

Gudmundr: "That is enough Amora"!

There was nothing but silence and tension between the woman and the jarl for a moment until Amora spoke again but in a calm but firm, "Very well...Father". I looked at both of them back and forth, I couldn't believe what I just heard, this young Viking is Gudmundr's daughter, I thought he never had children. Amora still mounted onto her horse gallops towards me, her green eyes staring in my own before lifting her axe up signaling the other Vikings to move now then out of know where my crutch was knocked away by her the blunt back of the axe head knocking me down landing on my back almost knocking the air out of me, something tells me that she and I are not going to get along anytime soon. "By the way before I forget father", Amora spoke again, "members of the silver wraith clan is setting up camp close to our borders, should you wish to prepare to strike". The chieftain helps me back up, feeling my leg burning as I try to stand on it. "Forgive me for my daughters behavior boy", Gudmundr said wiping his hand over his face in frustration.

Gudmundr: "Her heart is committed towards our people, to protect them and bring glory to them in battle even in death".

Me: "It's okay my jarl I kind of expected something like that to happen, but if I may ask about this clan your facing"?

Gudmundr: "Another tribe whose been our rival for many, many years now, long before even my fathers fathers time we've been at war with each other".

Me: "So their is no way to make peace with one another"?

Gudmundr: "Their is but one way, and I will not allow it to happen".

Me: "And that would be what Gudmundr"?

Gudmundr: "The chieftains son marries my daughter, I will not force my own blood to marry someone who she does not find worthy".

I nodded in agreement looking back down at the village once more before we both mounted on our horses and returning back home, I do not know why but something tells me that my story is only beginning and that this is where I belong.


End file.
